


Some Kind of Momentary Bliss

by championadonis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Trans Male Character, insemination kink, stretching out that puss puss hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: travis wants dick alright?
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Some Kind of Momentary Bliss

Travis doesn’t do shit when it comes to “”manscaping”” or whatever the fuck it’s called. His bush is wild and untamed and he likes it like that. Likes to look at it when he wants to remember that he grows just as much if not more hair than his nice dicked boyfriend does. He does, on the other hand, like to trim the hairs by his cock, mainly for the fact that it makes jerking off or being eaten out easier. Nolan’s doesn’t bitch as much when he’s not “flossing with your fucking brush, Jesus christ Travs” as he says.

It also just so happens that as of late his T shot has been making him so horny that he wants to cry over how much he wants to ride Nolan’s face and cock until he squirts (which he’s done approximately two (2) times, all while Nolan fucked his ass and fingered his cunt). Which, normally, isn’t a problem but he wants to be stuffed full of dick At All Times and filled with hot come in both holes. He also had his uterus removed before he decided to play pro hockey but there’s times where his traitorous brain wants to ask Nolan to knock him up, to give him a baby. In all honesty, Nolan would probably be into it, if his porno history has any say in it.

But Travis doesn’t think that that would be enough, not when his dick aches in a way that tells him how badly he wants to come or how his cunt feels too empty. He’s bought some….. not quite questionable but definitely expensive toys to stretch him out, make him gape which in turn he takes pics of to send to Nolan throughout the day. 

The reactions Nolan sends back are worth it.

* * *

They’re on the couch when Travis decides it’s Fucking Time. He spreads his legs just that little bit, showing off the wet patch on the front of his boxers. His boyfriends nose flares and he can tell when it hits him that he’s horny and waiting for something. His cock twitches as his boyfriends hand creeps higher and higher up his thighs, rubbing softly at the tender inner flesh of his groin. 

“Nolan,” Travis starts and then doesn’t get to finish because Nolan starts to rub the outside of his boxers, teasing. Travis whimpers, high in his throat, because fuck that feels so good. Travis feels like he’s been on edge all day. After practice Nolan looked so hot all sweaty and flushed, and Travis could feel his cock give a throb of want. Nolan trying on new suit pants makes Travis ache. So this is just the tip of the iceberg. He even put a decently sized butt plug in to simultaneously work the edge and take some of it off.

Nolan keeps rubbing the outside of Travis’ boxers, adding more pressure as Travis mouths at his neck and moans loud enough that their neighbors will probably complain. Nolan turns his head and they make out, Travis starting to buck now because he’s been waiting what feels like all day to get Nolan to fuck him.

He wonders briefly if Nolan would wear a dick sheath, to really stretch Travis out, but that thought is swept away as Nolan bites at his lip and Travis comes hard. It feels like his orgasm lasts forever but Nolan is kissing him quiet, rubbing his tummy as he comes down.

Travis feels momentarily wrung out but soon enough the want to be fucked comes back with a vengeance. “Nolan, baby, I need you in me right this minute,” Travis somehow gets out, his cunt having only gotten wetter and it shows on his boxers which are still somehow on. Nolan’s hard in his pajama bottoms and he stands up immediately, grabbing Travis’s hand and practically dragging him to the bedroom.

They get sidetracked making out but get there soon enough. Nolan sucks on Travis’s nipples, despite knowing that they aren’t sensitive anymore, not since he got top surgery. But Travis likes the visual and he knows Nolan likes to think that that Travis doesn’t know that he wants to be held while sucking (‘nursing’ his brain supplies helpfully). Nolan fucks his cunt first, pumping in and out in a steady rhythm, ruthlessly rubbing at Travs cock in short little circles. He’s all lubed up so the slide of Nolans dick and thumb feel amazing, two counter points in his need to be fucked until his loose with it.

The cock rubbing does him in after what feels like an eternity, him coming for a second time and clenching down onto Nolan. He can tell Nolan is ready to come, ready to fill him up but he’s not ready for it yet. Nolan pulls out and Travis tells him that he wants to try to squirt and Travs can see Nolan’s pupils dilate more so if that was even possible. “Yeah baby? You wanna make a mess of my face or my cock?” 

Travis doesn’t care for dirty talk on most days, just wanting to get the fucking part over and done with to scratch that itch but Nolan’s constant chatter about how e should put a baby in him, find some other dudes to fill him up with so much come it spills out makes Travis whine. “Nols, fuck my ass please. I wanna squirt on your cock and feel you come in my ass. Please please please.” Travis begs because he’s just. So explicitly horny. 

Nolan groans and grabs the discarded lube, squeezes out a generous portion and goes to rub at Travis’s hole, only to remember that Travis has a butt plus in. “Babe, you’re gonna kill me one of these days.” Nolan murmurs, watching as Travis’s hole stretches to accommodate the girth of the toy. It pops free and Nolan moans while Travis groans at the fact that his hole is spasming around nothing. Nolan slicks himself up and lines up, discarding the plug to the side. He leans over and kisses Travis, sliding in all the while. Travi groans, can feel Nolan’s fingers teasing at the entrance of his cunt and he tries to can’t his hips up, which only ends up fucking him deeper onto Nolan’s cock. 

The combination of fingering, of a steady pressure both on the inside and a thumb on his rick, with the ass fukcing he was getting makes Travis come and, miraculously, squirt. He doesn’t yell but does come close to it, clamping down on Nolan and feeling his boyfriend pump hot come into him. Nolan flips down onto him and they lay there, Nolan’s softening cock slipping out before long, making Travis shiver as come leaks out.

“Baby, we need to do this again.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> look, i’m just projecting my horniness and wants onto tk okay?
> 
> sometimes being trans means ur horny and mad about it


End file.
